Shikamaru Caught! Intruder in the Girl's bathroom!
by Voice of Some Beautiful Song
Summary: A girl flirts with Shikamaru. Shikamaru smiles. Ino get's mad. Ino flirts with Sasuke. Ino smiles. Shikamaru frowns. And the cycle continues... A ShikaIno fic.


Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Naruto, though it would be cool if I did. The plot however is my original idea. 

HAHA. OK, so if you didn't get it, the title is a joke, cause of all the Naruto episode titles. Which is why the wording is so funny.

Originally this plot was a part of a NejiTen, but I thought it better suited these two.

All you ShikaIno fans enjoy!

"Oh, Shikamaru-sama you're so strong!" A dark-haired, red-dressed young woman purred as she placed her hand on the newly recruited ANBU's shoulder. Her raven hair was pinned into sleek curls on top of her head, a few falling loosely to frame her face. Ino noted sourly that the light of the restaurant reflected off of the women's large amounts of bare skin making her look sparkling and glowy. She narrowed her eyes as the woman slid a finger down Shikamaru's arm, careful to outline each rise of skin and muscle.

"What big arms you have!" She exclaimed, flashing him a seductive smile. She moved her hand back up his arm. Ino's eyes narrowed even further. Not because of what the women had said, but because of a smile.

Not the smile on the women's face, mind you, it only disgusted Ino.

It was a smile on a certain long-haired, lazy ninja that made Ino's fists clench and forced herself to look away before she could jump out of her seat and rush over to break the girl's "sparkling" hand in two.

Shikamaru.

Shikamaru was smiling, no, _smirking_ at the woman.

That bastard.

She had planned a party for him as soon as he'd told her this morning that he had been accepted as ANBU, and now after all her hard work of rounding everyone up on such short notice, she was sitting at a table by herself.

She sighed looking around the room. Choji and Naruto were both stuffing their faces with Ramen. Tenten was whispering something into Neji's ear, causing the milky-eyed ninja to smile. Sakura was heading toward the bathroom. Sasuke was sitting at the bar, drinking sake. Alone.

Ino glanced back at Shikamaru and the woman, who was now tracing a finger along his jaw line.

"What big teeth you have!" The women exclaimed. Ino watched as the women swiftly grabbed him hand and slowly traced one pink lacquered nail along the lines of his palm.

"I see good fortune in your future." She looked up giving him another coy smile.

He smiled back.

All this smiling was making Ino sick.

She got up huffily from the table she was sitting at and headed toward the lone Uchiha.

"One sake please." She told the man behind the counter. She saw Sasuke turn at the sound of her voice. His eyes were slightly unfocused, and she took note of the three empty sake bottles in front of him. He looked her up and down.

Now Ino started to break into a smile.

A rather _coy_ smile.

Shikamaru grabbed the woman's hand as her fingers slid down his chest, a frown forming on his face. Ino was so easy to make jealous. He had seen the cross look on her face when the women sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. He had seen her pretty eyes narrow and graceful hands clench into fists. He had seen her huff angrily and get up heading to sit next to Sasuke.

He had thought it all funny, but now the humor was seeping out of situation.

Ino was sitting next to the Uchiha running her own finger up and down his arm. And Sasuke, acting uncharacteristically friendly, reached up and grasped her hand, pulling her off her stool and towards the back of the restaurant. Towards the bathrooms. He saw Ino hesitate.

Shikamaru almost snorted. Obviously Sasuke was drunk if he thought Ino would submit to being mauled in a restaurant bathroom. She was too classy for that. Too smart. Shikamaru had been around Ino long enough to have her nag him about her intelligence, and even though his greatly surpassed hers, he had to admit that she actually possessed a good amount of it herself. Which was why he was so sure she wouldn't take another step towards the bathrooms.

Shikamaru was momentarily distracted when the young women next to him seemed to decide that her own seat was too uncomfortable and that Shikamaru's lap looked much more inviting. And at the same moment she moved and placed a light kiss on his cheek, he saw Ino look over at him, the indecision in her light-blue eyes hardening. He saw her turn back toward Sasuke and disappear into the hall with him.

Shikamaru sighed moved the girl off his lap, standing up.

He walked towards the back of the restaurant and into the hallway, pushing the door to the men's room open. The only sound that greeted him was the cheesy bathroom music. He opened all of the doors, only to be greeted by the site of sparkling white toilets. (A/N: just for this fic these bathrooms are the ones where each stall is a separate small room. Like the ones in the really fancy restaurants.)

He walked out of the bathroom, puzzled.

Where did they go, there was no window back here, no exit to the outside. He started to open the door to the bathroom again, just in the highly unlikely case he overlooked them. Then another door caught his eye. He looked around to be absolutely sure that no windows or exits were hidden. He stared at the light pink door, the only other door in the hallway, and heaved another sigh.

How troublesome.

"Mhh." Sasuke mumbled into Ino neck, his hands tightening around her waist. He swayed a little as he directed them into a stall, not bothering to close the door. She stiffened as she felt his lips start to move against her skin. Then the image of the scantily dressed woman kissing Shikamaru's cheek flashed through her mind and she tightened her hold on Sasuke's neck, her fingers skimming his silky black hair.

She turned her head to the left, giving Sasuke more room, then stifled a scream she came face to face with an annoyed looking man.

"Oi ,Ino. What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru's lazy voice drifted across the small space as he took one hand out of his pockets and grabbed Sasuke, pushing him towards the door.

"Go home, you're drunk." Sasuke looked at him, almost as though he wasn't sure who Shikamaru was, then stumbled out of the bathroom. Ino looked at Shikamaru from her place against the wall, secretly disappointed. There hadn't even been a fight over her. She made an irritated look cross her own face. She stood up straight, fixing the straps of her light blue dress and started to leave, but a hand across the doorway stopped her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She asked him, echoing his own words.

"Isn't that what I asked you?" Shikamaru replied lazily, removing his hand and leaning against the doorframe. His calm demeanor irked Ino. He had just seen another man kissing her and he was acting as though it didn't affect him at all. Her eyes narrowed, showing him he was irritating her.

"Why do you care what I do?! It's none of your business Nara Shikamaru!" Ino asked. "Hmm?"

"You are such a handful sometimes." Was all Shikamaru said.

"Why don't you.. just go back to your little black-haired mistress and, and smile more at her." Ino spat. "I know you'd enjoy that."

Shikamaru sighed and looked towards the ceiling, as though this was wasting his time. He didn't say anything for a few minutes. Maybe he doesn't care. A small voice said to Ino. Her anger started to waver. Maybe he does feel that this is a waste of his time. After all he had never promised anything to her, though they always helped each other out. He'd help her with homework, bandage her wounds, train with her. She couldn't even begin to count how many times she'd force him to do something other than sit around, or the times when she would just sit around with him when he was feeling down. She had felt they had started to have a special connection. All the help and favors, small touches and quick glances at one another. She'd thought they meant something. Just last week he had treated her to dinner at Ichiraku and she had given him a kiss. Granted it was just Ramen and the kiss was on his cheek, but the progress was there.

Now she wondered.

In just one night the dark-haired woman had gone so far to sit in his lap and kiss his cheek. Not only that, but he had let her. In all the time she had known Shikamaru he had never really let a women get that close. Maybe it was because the woman was nicer and would never nag him like Ino, or because she flirted with him more.

Or maybe it was because she was prettier than Ino.

Now she looked at Shikamaru, while he looked at the ceiling, looking annoyed. She felt funny, like something was squeezing on her chest and her stomach was horribly empty. She felt stupid, she had never let a guy make her feel like this. Usually they were blinded by her sexiness and good-looks. The thought that she meant nothing to him hadn't ever really crossed her mind. She took an unsteady step forward then another right past him.

Shikamaru was staring at the ceiling, waiting for Ino to finish yelling at him. He felt slightly annoyed that he'd let himself be caught in such a situation. He was following the flower pattern with his eyes, wondering why it was taking her so long to decide what to shout next, when he felt Ino pass him. Surprised he looked at her, and to his dismay saw a small tear forming in the corner of his eye. He was slightly bewildered. He hadn't meant to make her cry with his remark. Usually they'd insult one another until she got fed up and yelled maniacally at him or stuck her tongue out teasingly, signifying that she thought her last insult had won.

"Ino." He said, grabbing her wrist, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She just looked at him as though he were a stranger, and it took him a few seconds to realize what was different. She looked lost and the usual sparkle in her eyes was gone.

"What's wrong." He questioned. He kept his hand on her wrist in case she decided to run.

"Hey, Ino." He gently slid two fingers under her chin. "What is it?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked in a small voice. Shikamaru looked at her for a second, blinking in surprise. She was crying because she thought he didn't think her pretty? What was even more disturbing was that he couldn't remember a time when she had ever doubted her good looks.

"Yes." He said simply, hoping she would smile. "But what about that woman?" She asked. Shikamaru's brow creased. So this was what it was all about.

"Ino..." He paused and saw her eye widen at his hesitation. "You are so stupid sometimes."

He let go of her wrist and slid his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him and brushing his lips against hers before giving her a light kiss. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked at her. She looked stunned, and for once in her life was actually speechless. No nagging, or yelling, or reprimanding. Something new to Shikamaru, a Quiet Ino.

"Ino?" He whispered anxiously. "Are you ok? You know you should close your mouth or" But before he could finish she had placed her lips firmly on his own, pushing him into the stall. Kissing him furiously. Her tongue snaked into his mouth and her arms wrapped around his neck.

Then suddenly she stopped and let go, causing him to fall onto the closed toilet seat. A mock stunned look on her face.

"Why Shikamaru! What big teeth you have!" She teased, then quickly disappeared.

He sat there staring at the wall, grinning like a idiot. Women were troublesome as hell, but damn could they kiss good. He was so occupied with grinning that he didn't hear the door next to him open or notice the pink haired Sakura until she screamed at his presence and started to hit him as she chased him out of the bathroom, mind you, still grinning like an idiot.

That was soo not how it was supposed to end, and I'm kind of annoyed about it, but I'm exhausted (yes typing takes up mucho energy :P) Will probably rewrite the ending later.Anyways, reviews are very welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
